Stellar
by Silent Hunter
Summary: Hmm...there's nothing to really summarize. One shot.


Stellar

Disclaimer: Don't own the Animorphs. They belong to K.A. Don't own the song. It belongs to Incubus.

A/N: I need to read books 50-54 before I continue _The Way Things Used to Be _and I'm having some trouble with _Heals All Wounds_ so here's something to read while I figure out what to do with my other stories. Hopefully I can update TWTUTB within the week, if not; I might post something else like this.

_Meet me in outer space._

_WE could spend the night; watch the Earth come up._

_I've grown the tired of that place; won't you come with me?_

_WE could start again._

"Come on, loosen up." She grabbed my hands and attempted to pull me onto the dance floor._ Uh uh, not going to happen._

"Um…you can go, I'll sit and wait for you here." She walked around me and tried to push me from the side. I gripped the barstool and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"Gina please…I told you I don't dance!"

"Fine. I'll just go dance with some other guy." She stressed the words _other_ and _guy_. I guess I was supposed to be jealous.

"Fine. Go ahead." Her eyes widened.

"Fine." She went into her purse and pulled out that red lip-gloss she always wore too much of. "I don't know about you…" She spread it across her top lip.

"…but I'm going to go have some fun." She rubbed it across her bottom one and smacked them together.

"Okay."

She didn't seem satisfied with my response, but decided give up on trying to make me angry. She sat her purse on the counter and strolled off into the crowd, swinging her hips back and fourth in a way that was almost hypnotizing…

It was enough to make me get up and go after her. I grabbed my glass, downed the rest of the amber liquid, and turned around. Even with human eyes there was no way I could miss that bright yellow skirt. I floated to her on an invisible cloud that smelled faintly of Scotch and cherry.

When I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist she didn't even flinch. "Now is this _really_ so bad?" She smiled, (I couldn't see her face but I _knew_ she was smiling) and any power I had over my body was completely lost to her. My hands were controlled by her hips; my head moved in closer to her neck so that my nose could smell her perfume. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

_How do you do it? _

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew._

The music slowed down and she pressed her body against mine. Dancing became more of a rocking, swaying motion. My arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and I closed my eyes until I got dizzy and had to open them again.

Up until that point, I had been oblivious to anything else around me. Then I detected a shift in the crowd. People were either moving closer to us on the left, or they were moving to the right; as if they were being parted by some sort of force field. Gina had some how turned around in my arms and was too busy kissing the skin on the side of my neck to pay any attention to the blond haired woman walking down the center of the dance floor. The woman noticed me noticing her, and we locked eyes.

For a brief moment everything froze. And in that moment, I became aware of how many people there were around me. I nearly choked on the stench of sweat mixed with various fragrances that hung in the air; adrenaline surged through my veins.

I knew those eyes. I dreamed about those eyes. I ran to them.

_Meet me in outer space._

_I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights._

_I need you to see this place; it might be the only way that I can show you _

_how it feels to be inside of you._

Mesh shirts, bare skin, and tank tops were a blur. I hopped over sneakers, sandals, and flip-flops. I pushed through mobs of hot, sweaty people and caught her arm as she was leaving.

The streetlight poured in through the open door. Now I could see her better. The dim lighting of the club had made this green-eyed, bleached-blond, frail girl look like a goddess. She yanked her arm away and curled her lips in disgust at this obviously drunk creep who was trying to make a pass at her.

* * *

"Ugh…what time is it," I asked after looking around and immediately recognizing the floral wallpaper. I was sprawled out on the loveseat in Gina's apartment. She was sitting across from me on a beanbag chair with a concerned expression on her face.

"It's four in the morning. I'm glad you're up; I was starting to worry about you. I went looking for you after you ran off, I finally found you on the curb outside the club…crying. I started to drive you to your place after I got some guys to help you into my car, but I wasn't sure if I should leave you alone. I sat up slowly and motioned for her to come and sit on my lap. She looked uncertain but came anyway.

"I'm glad you didn't," I said pulling her down and kissing her in the way I had only kissed one other person. I figured if I was ever going to make up for eight and a half months holding back while waiting to see someone who wasn't there, I had better start now.

_How do you do it? Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it? _

_It's better than I ever knew_

_You are stellar._


End file.
